


Of Fire And Fury

by exolunaticshipper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, all the usual that come with gegi's fics, and chanyeol being a little shit about it, archangel!baekhyun, baekhyun making stupid decisions, cy!demon, of fire and fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Archangel Baekhyun despises Prince of Hell, Chanyeol. Only if 'despises' means ‘finds incredibly hot’...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Of Fire And Fury (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blooming_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/gifts).



> This is the chaptered version of 'Of Fire and Fury' that I wrote for Tani for Christmas, this wont be overly long (I hope) But I adore enemies to lovers and angels and demons- so lets gooo!!
> 
> (The first chapter will be a recap of the short fic from before)
> 
> Tani I hope you enjoy bb <3

Archangels rarely graced their presence in a pit as lowly as hell, yet he found himself here. Bare feet trod carefully across the wasteland, red stone building up a heavy cliff to his right while to his left flowed the river of screaming souls.

It was a dark and eerie place to be, the silence only broken by the hollow screams of the dead, their faces appearing momentarily in the reflection of the water, trapped under the current of the liquid.

He was here for one purpose alone, to serve a notice onto the dreaded Prince of Hell- a demon unlike any other who had been wreaking havoc across the Earth- what they had since established to be ‘middle ground’- killing and pillaging in towns and letting his minions roam as freely as they wanted, leaving destruction and pain in their path.

“My angel” The voice sent shivers up his spine, no matter how many time he had heard it- either in his pristine office or along the barren corridors of Hell itself “What brings you down here- did you miss me?”

He can hear the smirk in his voice before he even whips around to see his face, eyes emblazoning in white. It was irrational for him to feel anger, after all angels were pure creatures of pure, good emotion- of which anger- fire and fury were not included.

But the Demon Prince- Park Chanyeol, made him feel anger. He made him feel suffocated with his long, lean body, with his ceaseless smiling and those dark, tantalising eyes. There was something that unforgivingly drew him closer to the taller man, wanting to be in his presence.

But such acts- such thoughts alone would have you outcasted and an angel of his standing could not afford that.

Archangels could not fall.

Baekhyun stepped back to create a little bit of space between them, to help himself feel less suffocated under those watchful eyes.

“I’m here to talk to you, about some important matters from the man himself”

Chanyeol chuckled “Doesn’t my father deal with this? But you came down here to see me personally, how cute- I feel like you already missed me, didn’t you?”

“You wish, Park” Baekhyun snapped back, uncharacteristically to his usually sweet nature “I’m here to serve you this- a notice that God will cancel the agreement if you and your men continue to harm the people of Earth.”

“Harm?” Chanyeol quirks his eyebrow at that “You have a strange idea of harm… we’re merely having fun with them, allowing them to delve into their deepest, most secret desires. And if that desire is to kill then who am I to stop that?”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled out “Do you not understand that your actions affect all of us- we all pay a price for what you’re doing. It means war again!”

“Oh yes, I’m the one to feel sympathy over a war beginning or my actions having consequences- clearly I’m the Prince of Peace not of Hell” The man sarcastically laughed, reaching for the paper in Baekhyun’s grip and setting it ablaze the minute it touched his palm;

“Thank you for delivering the scraps of paper. At least I know you’ll make a good dog one day”

There was no reason for it, but Baekhyun blamed Hell itself. And maybe Chanyeol too.

“You Fucker!” He gripped the other’s arm and landed a punch directly on his cheek, hard enough to bruise but nothing further.

Chanyeol stumbled back, surprised by the sudden violence erupting from the smaller male.

“Wow, beauty really is feisty- doesn’t hitting others get you some kind of punishment up there?”

“Yeah… but it was fucking worth it, so I won’t worry to much. Who knows when they realise its you I hit, maybe they’ll give me another promotion.”

Chanyeol only chuckled softly, before his grin changed into a snarl, slamming Baekhyun back against the red chalky cliffs “Really Baekhyun? And do you think they’ll give you a promotion when they know about all your filthy thoughts… all your thoughts about me?”

Baekhyun spluttered under his grip, his robe riding up to around mid thigh “I don’t know what you’re on about, let go of me.”

“Really? You don’t know- the only reason I’ve been stirring up a storm, the only reason I cause so much shit- is just to get a glimpse of you, just to feel your eyes on my skin and you’re telling me you don’t know?”

Baekhyun shook his head, face flaming under the intensity of Chanyeol’s gaze.

The taller leaned in closer to his ear, tongue licking along the curve of his ear “You haven’t dreamt of touching this body? That’s a grave sin in itself Baekhyun. As is lying.”

Baekhyun contemplated his next words, mulling them over as the taller nuzzled his nose against his neck, pressing a tender kiss there;

“I.. I… maybe have occasionally… thought about you- in a less than pure way.” Baekhyun averted his eyes and Chanyeol pulled away;

“See, it didn’t hurt to be honest did it?” But his voice was tight as he moved away.

“W-where are you going?” Baekhyun stammered, grabbing Chanyeol’s sleeve this time to stop him in his track.

“Well you’ve served your notice, you admitted to having some truly filthy thoughts… my job here is done isn’t it, time for you to get your punishment from Daddy” He mocked, opening the door to a dark wood office.

“Well… yes. But as nice and regal as the punishment from Heaven will be… maybe… you…not that I like you or anything, but you could punish me?”

He heard the sharp intake of breath that followed his sentence. “What you’re asking Baekhyun, you know there’s no going back- no matter how much you hate it later?”

“I… I know that. But… I’m being stupid ignoring how I feel right?”

“Right.” Chanyeol affirmed, biting his lip “Punishments are a little different here, but we’ll start simple. Get down on your knees.”

Baekhyun would be lying if he said the words didn’t send a spark of electricity down his spine. He may become the first fallen archangel of modern day, but he didn’t think he was going to regret it for one second.

No matter how much he "hated" Park Chanyeol.


	2. [You're My] Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Chanyeol shows Archangel Baekhyun just what the devil can do for punishment.

He swallowed thickly at the words echoing in his brain as Chanyeol shut the office door behind them.

_"Get on your knees"_

He does, obediently, parched of everything that was this Prince of Hell, with his red hair and black eyes, with his pale, near translucent skin. Chanyeol was glorious personified, the leather which should have been overheating his skin was simply molded to his body like it was made for him, his hair slicked back, pants tight around toned, thick thighs.

"Such an angel" The words are mocking, if only slightly, Chanyeol's fingers pushing deliciously through Baekhyun's hair, letting him purr himself into submission "If I knew this was all it would take- a little riot on Earth, I would have done this years ago, Baekhyun."

His name has never sounded so good, so holy and filthy all at once- so deliciously decadent falling from poisoned lips- lips he admittedly wants to kiss.

Chanyeol chuckles, Baekhyun's thoughts are clear where the air around them isn't, fueled thick with tension. He leaned down, bending at the waist, tipping the smaller's chin up gently;

"You want to kiss me?"

Teasing. It makes Baekhyun's blood boil no matter how matter how hot and sexy Chanyeol sounds right now.

But he nods, his desperation betraying him. What surprises him more is the plea that slips from his parted lips "Please"

And Chanyeol smiles, genuine for a split second, before indulging him, it's a sweet kiss as far a kisses with a demon go. Chanyeol laps against the inside of his mouth, tongue intertwining with his own, pulling back to suckle on his lower lip. His palm comes around the back of Baekhyun's head, pulling his head back so his neck is arched, tongue lolling out as he pulls them apart.

"I should warn you, these get addictive."

Baekhyun doesn't know if he's being serious or not, but he couldn't careless- he had never, _never_ been kissed. He had never expected to be kissed in such a way his whole soul felt alive, dancing and kicking and bouncing.

"Now that I've rewarded you for being honest-" Chanyeol smirks, eyes darkening suddenly "Don't you think it's time for the punishment?"

Baekhyun thinks this is punishment enough, on his knees for the Prince of Hell. His gown has ridden up high on his thighs, pink cock hard and flushed against the material, a stain against the robe.

Chanyeol reached down and pumped it over the material, the silk of the robe only making Baekhyun's eyes roll back in his head, a new sensation he had never known before. Fuck, he had never touched himself before- things like this didn't happen up there. But yet, here Baekhyun was, loving every second.

The taller pulled away, his eyes fond momentarily at how dazed Baekhyun looked, at the way his hand reached up for a split second to pull Chanyeol back down before remembering he probably shouldnt.

"Do you know what possession is Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's walked away from where he's knelt by the door, but his voice carries across the room as he tinkers with a glass, pouring himself something that Baekhyun can only assume to be whiskey.

"Yes. You- demons- take over a person's body, an ability to control mind and body through only experiencing a demon's eyes." He recites it like he had been taught in school, the words springing from his lips with venom, because they had been told this was an atrocious ability used to do dreadful things.

And it really was, Chanyeol wouldn't pretend he hadn't driven people to the brink of sanity, or physically made them do things that he had wanted them to do. He wasn't an angel, and he would never pretend to be.

But he had no intention of hurting Baekhyun in the same way.

"Very good." He hears a click, a snap of Chanyeol's fingers "Now look at me."

Every fiber in his body tells him to run, to leave this pretense and flee, because nothing good would come from this. But he doesnt, he stays and looks up. Chanyeol's eyes are grey, milky cloudy, a flicker of yellow shades through them but no pupil- no lens nothing.

He feels his body grow hot, like something is crawling under his skin, seeping through his blood streaming, pulling at his arms and legs as if sewing them together as one. He cries out.

"Baekhyun, if this becomes too much I need you to tell me."

Chanyeol's voice is unexpectedly gentle for someone who is punishing him, it warms him stupidly and he shakes his head.

It's okay.

He knows Chanyeol can see the thought because the hand on his shoulder relaxes and the feeling of being torn apart and worn returns. And then it happens, he hears Chanyeol order him to stand up and move to the chair yet his body doesn't follow.

No matter how much he wants to, nothing moves, not his arms or legs, not his head.

Chanyeol lifted his palm and Baekhyun rose to his feet with the gesture, like a puppet, trailing to the chair Chanyeol had pointed at.

"Spread your legs."

His body obeyed the command, because his body was no longer his own.

"Look at that pretty pink pussy Baekhyun, untouched and perfect." Chanyeol leans and presses a kiss to his lips and Baekhyun thinks for a split second he might touch him again, make him feel so amazingly good that he could cry, but he doesnt.

Instead he stepped away and picked up his drink, seating himself behind his desk with dark hooded eyes, legs crossed at the knees and smirking around the rim of his cup. "Touch yourself for me beautiful."

If Baekhyun could shiver he would have, he would have trembled at the words. But instead his hand moves to his neglected cock, twisting it in his palm. He doesnt know how he knows how to do this, and he very quickly realises it's once again Chanyeol's doing. Watching as he works himself closer and closer to the edge.

It doesn't take long with Baekhyun, he's a virgin and as inexperience as they came.

"Stop."

He doesn't want to, he doesn't want to pull away, but his body listens. He's so fucking close, he can feel how his stomach tightens.

Baekhyun wanted to beg for the first time in his life, to this stupid oaf of a Demon Prince.

But Chanyeol is merciless, repeating the process several times to the point that Baekhyun cries despite not being in his own body, the tears welling up fast. It's only then that Chanyeol stands up from his chair, eyes trailing over the pliant Baekhyun spread across the chair, face flushed and cheeks rosy, panting obscenely.

He pulls himself out of his body "Want to cum?"

Baekhyun doesn't even have the energy to utter words, he wants nothing more than for Chanyeol to press warm palms all over his body, trailing over his skin- set him on fire from the inside out.

He knows he's dripping, he's not even touched his little cunt and he knows its slippery and wet, soaking into the padding of the chair. And it's only confirmed when Chanyeol chuckles once more, sliding the tip of his finger into the tight heat.

"Touch yourself for me baby"

"I-" There's nothing forcing him to do this, no possession, no Chanyeol just his own hand, slender elegant fingers, coming to stroke his cock in tandem with the thrusts of Chanyeol's finger.

It starts with one, working slowly to three, up until the point Baekhyun's wailing in his seat, almost bouncing on the fingers as the play against his prostate. Chanyeol leans over and takes his cock from his grasp.

He works him apart in quick swift movements, Baekhyun's cum dripping against his chest and stomach as he heaved, legs shaking and gasps leaving his wanton lips.

"You're very obedient" Chanyeol smirks, his tone teasing and Baekhyun wished he didn't feel so lethargic, just so he could wipe that smug smile off Chanyeol's face. But the taller's next words throw him off completely "You were so good, so perfect."

Baekhyun blinks at him and the words make him feel warm, cherished, wanted. It's so surprising to hear them from someone he thought he despised. "I was?"

"Yes," Chanyeol lifted him from the chair "You were an angel for me, and you took being possessed pretty well- although that's probably why you're feeling exhausted and floppy right now."

Baekhyun can't help but giggle as Chanyeol places him down on the couch and moves to get a wash cloth. His little hand grasps Chanyeol's jacket "Don't go yet." His voice is so quiet "Please."

And the taller's face softens entirely, eyes showing admiration, fondness, hope- love? Baekhyun wants to dream he sees it. "I'm not going anywhere, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" The taller hums, finally having dressed Baekhyun in some soft pyjamas that make him look like a small child and not a archangel.

"What happens if I'm really good next time? And I mean _really_ good?"

Chanyeol laughs outright, face splitting and eyes crinkling. Baekhyun likes it so much. "If you're really good, next time..." He leans in to whisper into Baekhyun's ear, like it's their shared secret "I'll let you have my cock."

The smaller stifled a moan at the thought, he'd seen the way it had been pressed against Chanyeol's tight pants- and it didn't look like it would disappoint.

Baekhyun drifted off pressed against Chanyeol's chest as the taller works in his chair, he hates that he feels so needy, but he likes the way Chanyeol holds him.

\--- ---- ---- ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos thankyou! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments- it really means a lot x


End file.
